


Blue

by lextenou



Series: KIGO 100 by fortheloveofpizza [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Inspired by Fanfiction, Pre-Canon, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: A simple retrieval introduces the curiousest surety in Shego's life.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307074) by fortheloveofpizza. 



This was supposed to be simple. Get in, get the bloody thing, get out. Instead, she was dragged from the room, her gloved fingers still caressing the smooth planes of the faceted jewel.

It wasn't until the door of the cell clanked shut that she returned to herself, shaking her head and growling low in her throat.

What the hell had that been? Somehow, she knew it had to be Dr. D's fault.

He had told her to go and steal...what was the name? Blue asswipe of suffering?

No, the Blue Carbuncle of Surinov, that was it. Supposedly, it had some mystical powers or some shit.

Whatever.

After what she'd just experienced, though, she was more inclined to believe it.

Dr. D had made some blather about the Blue Crop Circle...Carbuncle!...bringing it's owner true happiness.

That would have been why there so many guards, ready to take her into custody. And for that high end security system that she'd easily bypassed.

But now she sat here, alone, in this damp stone cell.

All because she'd touched the damn thing.

_There it was. The Blue thing. Behind her lay the disarmed security system. Before her lay her objective. Eyes scanning the area immediately surrounding it, she spotted the thin lines of refracted red in the still air. Smirking, she reached through and laid her hand on the gem._

_She was no longer in the museum. She was laying in a bed, the pleasant ache of well used muscles announcing themselves as she shifted slightly. Bedclothes were tangled around her. Frowning, she pushed them aside and turned onto her side._

_Her wrist brushed against warm skin. Languid relaxation filled her with contented happiness as she opened her eyes._

_Next to her, hugging one of their pillows, all snuggled in the down comforter, was the woman she'd married. The rich waves of her red hair were tousled by their actions of the night before, and the restlessness of sleep. The deep green eyes that twinkled at her in love and laughter were closed in peaceful repose._

_She couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight, letting the sweet domesticity sink into her soul, settling into a warm ball of love that engulfed her very being._

Shaking her head to clear her mind of the memory, vainly hoping to get the warm and fuzzy feeling out of her chest, she frowned and leaned against the stone wall.

She wasn't sure who the girl she'd seen was, or even if that...vision...was for real.

The feelings that coursed through her, she'd rather not acknowledge, ascribing them to bleedover from that vision.

She did know, however much forgetting might be wished for, she'd always see that beautiful image emblazoned on her memory, a sweetly cherished moment of pure bliss.

Screw it. Dr. D was just going to to have to live without the Blue Carbuncle of Surinov. Lord knows what the man would see. Probably something with Snowman Hank.

Gah.


End file.
